wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quail's OCs Do The Mary Sue Test Challenge!
This challenge is by CharTonk on Deviantart. I take no credit. If you want to try it yourself, click here to copy-paste it! Desertwillow Completely for amusement. REMEMBER! Not everything mentioned in this test is BAD; Almost half of the stuff in here is just OVERUSED. Blank WOF Mary Sue/Gary Stu test! Copy and paste into your own journal and answer the questions through your OC’s voice! Ex: “What is your name?” My name’s Orion, thank you! Mention me when you’re done so I can see your answers c: I’ll be posting this, except with Orion’s answers in a bit. I also think that I might need to bribe people to do this oops. Check the end to see my offer. - Part One: How to Name Your Dragon - Do you and your character share a name? (+1) No. Is your character’s name your screen name/username? (+2) Nope. Are they named after anyone you know, either in real life or online? (+1) No.. Is their name similar to a canon character’s? (Ex: Star____, similar to Starflight, or ____Speaker, similar to Fatespeaker?) (+4) I don't think so... Although, my name DOES have Willow in but does that count? ....Yeah, it probably does. Is their name a combination of two canon character’s names? (Ex: Starperil, Wintermoon) (+2) Unless there's a character named Desert-something... Nope, I'm good. Is their name a commonly used shipname? (Ex: Glorybringer) (+3) Thank the moons no. Is their name a blatant rip-off of a canon character’s? (Ex: Glacia, Scarlen, Qibla) (+10) ...I hope not! Do they have a human name? (Ex: Sophie, Ashley, Bob) (+7) I believe not. Do they have a name that doesn't fit them/their tribe at all? (Ex: A MudWing named Galaxy, a SkyWing named Frost) (+10) Well... no, I don't. Is their name really, really boring? (Ex: A SandWing named Sand, a SkyWing named Sky/Skye, a NightWing named Night, a SeaWing named Sea) (You don’t get any points for this, just disapproval.) Is it??? ...Moons, I hope my name's not boring. I can't be special with a boring name... - Part Two: This is a giant flying reptile, not a supermodel (Appearance) - Is your character described as unusually attractive? (This applies to all genders. Beautiful/handsome) (+2) Well, I think I'm pretty attractive maybe maybe not I don't know. Is your character described as extremely attractive? (+5) Only by my mother -//w//-''' Has your character been proclaimed to be the most beautiful dragon to ever live? (+20) 'No. Sort of wish I was, but then I wouldn't be recognized for my ''talents! From multiple sources? (+3 for each) No. Do they have features unseen in Pyrrhia’s dragons? (Ex: Giant mace on the end of tail, two pairs of wings, odd looking fins or scales. Ignore if FanTribe) (+2) Ooooh, I wish I had something like that! I want my claws to be made of Alexandrite! OHHH That'd be so cool!!! Are they missing features a regular dragon from their tribe would have? (Ex: Pure SandWing with no barb, wingless SkyWing) (-1 for each) No.. Do they have features that aren't normally seen in their tribe? (Ex: Pure SeaWing with giant wings, pure MudWing with prehensile tail) (+3) Nope! Is their scale color unique/different from their tribe’s normal coloring? (Ex: A red, pure SeaWing) (+1) Actually, I look like a normal SandWing considering I'm part NightWing. Only difference really is my lack of a barb and that I look more sparkly. ;3 Well... actually, Only my wings are sparkly and you can't really see the silver scales, but still! Are they a white NightWing? (+5) I'm a tan NightWing! And SandWing but SCREW IT I'M FABULOUS. A RainWing without color-changing scales? (+2) I think I know a guy... Are they a RainWing with scales that are unaffected by their emotions? (+10) Are those the same things or...? Are they a hybrid? (+7) Yup! ^w^ Tribrid? (+10) No but I WISH I COULD CAMOUFLAGE. QUADbrid? (+20) AND BREATHE UNDER WATER. ALLWING??? (+50) AND EVERYTHING ELSE holy crud that's a lot of points... Are they a hybrid between a normal tribe and a well thought-out and unique fantribe? (-3, you’re cool.) Oooh. Y'know, those SwiftWings are pretty cool. -w-''' Are they a Rain-Night-IceWing? (By far, the most common Tribrid combo.) (+10) '''I heard of these guys! Are part RainWing and NightWing (can have another tribe), and just look like a star-covered or dark-colored RainWing? (+10) Nope. RainWings are sorta cool though, lazy as they are. They're so pretty .o. Did you find the design on the Internet and just change a few things about it? (+50, you thief.) HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF STEALING YOU RUDE WALNUT >:V Do they have at least one of each of the tribe’s features? (Ex: Sand/Ice that looks completely SandWing except it’s barb is replaced with spikes) (+1) Hm. Well, I look like a SandWing but have NightWing features so... yeah probably. Two from each? (Eh, that’s a little much.) (+5) OwO? That'd be cool though... More from each? (+5 for each) OwO. All of them, from each? (Stop, now. Too much.) (+10) Oh wow that'd be fun-''' Are they an AllWing with every feature from every tribe? (GET OUT.) (+1000) '-screams of intense jealousy-' - Part Three: You can do WHAT now? (Abilities and Powers) - Do they have an ability aside from their tribe’s regular abilities? (Ex: SandWing with telekenisis, healing, super senses, power of persuasion) (+4) '''Hm... well I do have that telekinesis but if I use it too much I catch on fire if I don't die of heatstroke first. So I can't do much with it other than lift a scroll or something... Eh, it's there so it counts. Two extra abilities? (+6) Nope. Three? (+8) Nah. More than that? (+10 for each ability) That'd be fun. Do you try to justify these abilities with unrealistic reasons, such as s/he was born with them, genetics, or possession of an enchanted item? (+10) Well, I sort of trained myself into it... '''(Note: Quail's one of those people who think pretty much anyone can have these abilities but have to train themselves or are just born with them being stronger so tbh I'm not sure if that's a stupid reason or not so Imma just leave it) Do you not even bother justifying them at all? (+100) '''Yes I do! I justify like no one's ever justified before! >:U Do you actually justify them well? (Be honest, here. Explain.) (-2) I don't know, that sort of an opinion based thing isn't it? Can they control any of the elements? (Breathing fire does not count.) (+2) Well catching on fire after using my telekinesis to too much extent isn't really controlling it.... it's just... burning to death. So I don't know. Can they control all of the elements? (+10) Nope! Were their parents completely average dragons with no abilities whatsoever, yet your character has said powers? (+5) No, my father's a warlock. But I'm not sure if that passed down that much. Have they been called powerful before? (+1) By myself... ;v; Extremely powerful? (+3) Yes. (insert lying face here) The most powerful dragon in the history of Pyrrhia? (+10) Totally! (lying face intensifies) Stronger than Peril? (+5) Duhhhhhhhhh. (l i e) Stronger than Darkstalker? (+20) Of course! (is obviously vain as fricc) Are their powers taken away by something? (+15) Nope. Are they an animus? (+20) Ooooohhh that'd be cool! With an enchanted item to hold their power, so they don’t go insane? (+40) Oh what a great idea! Do they just //not// go insane? (+100) I wish that was true though ;-; Are none of their relatives animooses (Spelled on purpose), yet they are? (+30) I said I wasn't one-''' Can they change into another tribe? (Without an animus item. The RainWing imitation ability doesn’t count) (+10) 'THAT'D BE SO FRIKIN EPIC HOLY-' Firescales? (+2) '''hm. nah. Frostscales? (+5) neh. Any other pseudo-knockoff of Firescales such as Venomscales or Oceanscales?? Mudscales? DEATHSCALES?????????? (+15) WAFFLESCALES??? Are they the fastest flier in all of Pyrrhia? (+1) I HATE FLYING. And not a SkyWing? (+10) nOPE. Let’s go back to the hybrid thing; Does your OC have abilities from each of it’s tribes? (Ex: RainWing venom AND a SandWing barb) (+2) Sort of but I thought I answered this already, Do they have abilities that would realistically cancel each other out? (Ex: Multiple breath weapons, specifically frostbreath and fire) (+6) Nope! This part only applies to NightWing and part-NightWings: Are they born under one moon? (+1) Yeah. Two moons? (+2) Mhm. The Brightest Night? (+10) That sure oughta be cool... nope. The Brightest Night plus the comet? (+20) OwO That sounds epic...! Some other odd combination of alternate celestial phases? (Ex: Eclipses, an equinox or solstice, Blood moon/Blue moon/Harvest moon??) (+50) Hm, it'd be cool if those were included. I wound what that would give a dragon! Can they read minds? (+1) Yep. It's the more dominant trait. See the future? (+1) Only in dreams or "I have a feeling this will end horribly" type scenarios. As powerfully as Clearsight? (+3) Moons no! That'd be... cool though... Both? (+8) I have both abilities, yes, but I'm certainly not as powerful as Clearsight was! Do they possess some other, unknown power due to being born under three moons? (+10) I wasn't. Can they read minds and see the future even though they were only born under one moon/no full moons? (+15) That'd be cool. Do they possess toned-down NightWing abilities, with a reasonable explanation to why they aren’t full powers? (-3. Explain.) Well, my future seeing is weaker but I believe that's natural. Are they a Glorybringer lovechild daughter somehow born on the Brightest Night, proving that your OTP are an unrealistic pair of time-traveling reptiles? (+500) s c r e e Are they literally a god/goddess? (I’ve actually seen this before; this question isn’t that farfetched.) (+600) That'd be cool... Do they have every power previously mentioned, and then some? (GET OUT.) (+10,000) OwO IS THAT AN OPTION?! :D - Part Four: The average dragon will PROBABLY bite your face off. (Personality and What They’re Like) - Are they described as nice? (+1) I guess. I took a personality test but... Shy and quiet? (+2) Far from it! Sweet? (+1) That depends on if I hate someone's guts or not. Caring and loving? (+2) Only to dragons who aren't worthless piles of trash. Confident and bold? (+2) Well I'm not really BRAVE, but... Sarcastic? (+5) I like to think so. A complete a**hole? (-5) That's all about opinion. Be honest; Do they have no flaws in their personality? (No, sarcastic is not a flaw. It’s an overused excuse for a negative feature.) (+20) I don't think- I mean- Well, of course everyone's flawed. I'm no exception. Flaws make us unique, you know! Do the number of positive traits they have outweigh the negative? (+10) I like to think so -w-''' Do you describe them as a deathmetal edgelord, but when you write something with them in it, they’re a giant ball of sunshine? (+5) '''Hm.................................... nah ARE they a deathmetal edgelord? (+5) 'No but I SWEAR I MEET THESE GUYS EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN DA-' Is their personality strangely familiar? (Really similar to a canon character’s. Not just sharing one or two traits, but really, REALLY similar. Like Sunny 2.0 similar.) (+10, you uncreative child.) Okay the rest is a wip Is your character //very// sensitive to emotions? (Like, knowing exactly how you feel even if you’re hiding it really well.) (This can be good if done right, but still +2) Are they mute? (+3) Are they depressed? (+8) Suicidal? (+10) OCD? (+4) Incapable of showing emotions? (+3) Do they have any mental disorders? (+5) Do they have a disorder that would normally screw up someone’s entire life, but is practically forgotten in this dragon? (+50) Did you literally just give them a disorder because A. It sounded interesting, or B. You wanted your readers to feel bad for your character? (+20) - Part Five: Dead Parents, Dead Parents Everywhere (History) - Let’s start off simple; Are their parents dead? (+4 for one, +8 for both) Are they siblings dead? (+2 for each) Did they watch the death of said family members? (+4) Were they severely scarred by it and are always remembering “their parents’ screams?” (+7) Were THEY the cause of death for said family members? (+10) Did they kill them on purpose? (+3) On accident? (+9) Did they have to sacrifice their parents for the greater good? (+20) Were their parents actually evil and they murdered them because it was “right for the world”? (+50) Did their parents happen to be extremely powerful fighters, but your OC still managed to take them down the sheer power of his/her claws? (+100) Did they have anything else extremely traumatizing happen to them? (+10 for each) Did any other first-gen family member die because of them? (Aunts, uncles, grandparents, first cousins, etc.) (+1 for each) Were they abused in any way? (+10) Physically abused? (+10) Verbally abused? (+10 Sexually abused? (+100, stop, please.) By a canon character? (+1000, SHAME ON YOU!) Were they captured? (+2) By NightWings? (+4) And experimented on? (+10) Did said experiments give them unnatural abilities/alter their genes and appearance/altogether make them more powerful? (+7) Did your OC kill his/her captors and escape? (+2) Just to be recaptured again by another group? (+5) Did they perchance fall in love with a fellow experiment? (+3) Did their first love die? (+5) Did they kill their first love? (+15) Did they kill the dragon that killed their first love out of the Sheer Lust For Revenge? (+20) Last one, don’t worry; Did they perchance have dragonets with someone, but said dragonets ended up dying due to ANY reason? (+6 for each dead dragonet) - Part Six: Random and Generic De-Sueifiers - Are they related to a canon character? (+5) Sibling to a canon character? (+7) Child of a canon? (+4) Daughter of a canon? (+8) Child of a canon and one of your OCs? (+10. Sigh.) Child of a canon that you just happen to be in ‘love’ with and your Dragonsona/WOF representation? (+50, good god.) Are they in love with a canon character? (+3) Is it Winter? (+6) Is it Deathbringer? (+8) Is it Qibli? (+12) Is it Darkstalker? (+100) Is a canon character in love with them? (+10) Are multiple canons in love with them? (+10 for each) Are the dragons that love them in a previously confirmed canon relationship/have a canon crush? (+4) Are they, by ANY chance, the lost SkyWing from the Dragonet Prophecy? (+50) Are they, by any RANDOM chance, the only hope for Pyrrhia? (+100) And they happen to be a very young teenager, who is expected to save the world? (+10) Or, are they, but any EXCEEDINGLY unlucky chance, the inevitable downfall of Pyrrhia? (-1, you have interested me ooh) And, due to being such a TERRIBLE DRAGON, they have to either end their life or somehow alter their preset destiny? (+20 interest lost, damn you.) Are they Darkstalker 2.0? (+30) Do they die and come back to life in your Fanfiction/their story? (+2) Twice? (+5) More than that? (+10 for each) Do you start their story with, “My name is ____.” Or anything along those lines? (+5) At any point within this test, did you start to feel defensive of your character? That some of the questions were offensive, and directed straight at your OC? (+10 for each time, be honest.) ------- Congratulations! You passed! Hopefully. At least you survived it! Now, want to know if you OC is a Mary Sue? Add up your score, (the numbers at the end of each question) and see what category you’re in! -30 to 0: Wow, okay, your character is a little boring. C’mon, add something in there to spice them up! These dragons were at war! Of course, at least one of their relatives is dead! 1-45: Your dragon is quite good! The lower half of this might mean they’re a little boring, but the higher part of the scale means you probably have a well-rounded OC! (These numbers are higher than the usual test due to the large amounts of points you can get) 46-100: Ooh gosh, you’re getting a couple of Mary Sue-ish tendencies in there. Might wanna tone down those powers, or revive a couple siblings in that backstory. 101-180: That’s definitely close to a Mary Sue. Not quite, but very, very close. Tone down a LOT of stuff. 181-500: Definitely Sue-ish! Watch out, people will definitely call you out on it! 500-800: Mary Sue alert! Fix your OC or have your fingers smashed and your computer taken away! 800+: You are a disgrace to humanity. Jesus, fix this OC good lord. --- Now: My bribery to make people do this! If you complete the test, copy it into a journal, post it, and mention me in it, you have a chance to get a free chibi request of the character you used! So, include a link to a picture of your OC somewhere in said journal. Three ways you can earn this are: -Intrigue me with your character’s answers. -Make me laugh with their responses. -Earn an unbelievably low score, but still prove that your OC is interesting. Have fun! Please credit me if you repost Category:Miscellaneous